1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a lithotriptor having an x-ray system for locating calculi to be disintegrated, and a shock wave head for generating shock waves and coupling the shock waves to a patient to achieve disintegration of the calculi.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Lithotriptor systems are known in the art which are provided with two x-ray systems, each having an x-ray source and an x-ray detector, such as an x-ray image intensifier, with a video chain connected thereto. The patient is transirradiated with x-rays from two directions, so that it is possible to locate a calculus to be disintegrated. Two shock wave applicators are adjustably mounted so that one of the shock wave applicators can be moved laterally to the patient for treatment. A central axis in the direction of shock wave propagation, and the central rays two x-ray systems, intersect in an isocenter in which the calculus to be treated is located. Because the plane which is defined by the two central rays of the acoustic lobes of the respective shock wave applicators is perpendicular to the plane defined by the two central rays of the x-ray systems, the lateral space requirement for the overall system is relative large.